


Rebirth-day

by FloweryAlien



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryAlien/pseuds/FloweryAlien
Summary: I didn't actually watch Picard, however I have been made aware of "THAT" scene.I felt like it needed a better resolution . . .Did the writers really forget about a certain Omnipotent Being??!!EDIT 11-3-20:Fixed some simple mistakes and changed the ending, *slightly*
Relationships: Icheb/Q Junior
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Rebirth-day

**Author's Note:**

> To my sister. . . .I did it, I fixed it.

Icheb gasped, intensly letting in a breath, his hoarse throat stung as he coughed out, in pleading, one last, "Seven!" 

He pierced his eyes shut, it was bright now, blinding in fact, was this the afterlife?

Perhaps it was best to be in a better place . . .anywhere but back on that cold table being lobotomized. He thought.

He decided to try opening his eyes again, the light no longer stinging, but his vision was blurry, as if an internal computer system was booting up.

Aside from his eyes, he began to notice that he felt. . .rather. . .wonderful. He rubbed his forehead, the skin now smooth, not a cut or a scar to be felt. 

Finally, his vision fully returned, as did his other senses. They all came flooding back at once, it was overwhelming at first, but pleasant. The air smelled crisp, like the summer mornings had been back at his and Seven's home on Earth. 

He got up on his feet, feeling a bit of panic setting in, "Seven. . .where's. . .I-". He mumbled looking around, finally taking a look at his surroundings. He seemed to be in a kind of bungalow, white curtains fluttered in the summer breeze, drifting along the wooden arches that made up the walls.

He stood, no shoes. He also noted that he had been on a bed of soft white sheets. It was peaceful here . . .wherever he was. And it was quiet, except for a soft sound of . . . people chattering in the distance. He rubbed his nose bridge, still trying to wake himself up.

He decided to leave the room, out an archway and into a lush multicolored garden. He walked along a gravel path made of sparkling pink rocks. The voices grew louder now. Suddenly he heard someone make a shushing sound. . .

_"He's coming. . ."_ A voice whispered.

The garden path leads up to a pool, surrounded by a large group of 30 plus odd people of all races, Bolian, Talaxian, Klingon. They were dressed in swim clothes, and at least half were wearing party hats. Nearly all looked more than a bit ridiculous. Icheb was bewildered now.

Then simultaneously they all yelled, "SURPRISE!!"

Icheb was even more confused, "I'm sorry . .I. ." He stammered as a human woman walked towards him, in her hands was a cake.

She presented it to him and he took it awkwardly. "Umm . .I'm sorry I . . ."

Now that he had it, he noticed that something was written in frosting on top, it read, "Happy Rebirth-Day from-" Icheb froze, as if on que, someone from behind him had begun clapping. Icheb turned around as q stepped forward, a proud smile was plastered on his now several years older face. 

"Let's all give a round of applause to my friend Ichi."

The crowd began to liven up even more, cheering, all of them smiling . . . it was only a bit unsettling. 

But now, q was Icheb's main focus.

"q? What are you. . .Why am I-?"

q stepped closer, putting a finger on Icheb's lips, shushing him, "Nuh uh. No talking. Just . . . enjoy the surprise!"

Icheb turned his head back away from q's irritating finger, "What is all this?" He raised the cake at q, who's expression went to a mixture of grim and embarrassment. 

He snapped his finger and the group of aliens, as well as the cake Icheb had been holding, all disappeared. 

It was now just the two of them. 

q paced around for a moment before plopping himself on a lawn chair beside the pool. "What do you think?"

"I told you, I don't like any of this."

q scoffed, getting up, "After all these years, that's all you have to say to me?"

Icheb frowned. "Am I dead?"

q practically lept, "You where!" He spun around gesturing to the landscape around them, "But I brought you back!" He put his hands on Icheb's shoulders, "Happy Re-Birthday Ichi." 

He moved his arms to around Icheb's neck, attempting a kind of hug.

Icheb didn't return the warmth nor optimism, "You. . What?!" He pushed q off.

"That's right!" crossed his arms, "It was easy actually."

Icheb looked down, his eyes glazing over.

q began to notice, "uhh. . .Hey . . . Aren't you glad? Hello. I brought you back from the dead, the least you could do is thank me!"

Icheb glanced back up to him, "Thank you. . .But now. I have to go back to Seven of Nine, she thinks I'm-" The more he spoke the more he began to panic. "Thinks I'm-"

q grabbed Icheb by the shoulders, holding him back and calming him down, "Woah no, you aren't going anywhere."

"Why? q, I have to see her NOW, she thinks I'm dead, I have to tell her-" 

q, for the first time in a while grew serious.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm afraid you can't. . . Ever. If the Borg Chick. . . Ih Seven, knew you were alive, the timeline or whatever would be screwed! I'm sorry. . . But you have to stay dead, at least to that part of the universe"

Icheb felt as though he would fall down. He started to sway. q helped him to the ground, sitting beside him.

q placed a comforting hand on Icheb's shoulder. The ex-Borg's face was now streaked with tears. 

Icheb wiped his face with his hand.

q licked his lips, thinking of some way to lighten the mood, "Hey, you know. . . this planet has several-"

"Why did you bring me back?" Icheb's voice was hoarse. His gaze pierced into q. 

q let out a soft scoff, "Why do you think? I can't exist without you!" He chuckled softly, nudging Icheb with his elbow.

Icheb showed little emotional change.

q huffed a breath of air. "Are you telling me that you would rather be dead?"

"No! . . . I just would have liked more time to say goodbye to her. She was the closest thing I ever had to a mother." His voice, though stronger now, wavered slightly.

"Yeah well, I only had so much time. You see the Continuum doesn't take this type of thing lightly."

"You should have kept me there with her longer!"

"What!?" q's voice went up an octave.

"How do you think I feel right now!? I couldn't even say goodbye! It was too late . .If you kept me there a little longer, then perhaps I could have-" 

q scoffed. "How do you think **_I_ ** felt? I had to watch you! What they did to you. . . It was barbaric! Even for Mortals. Clearly if there is a god, he must have been punishing you for his own sick pleasure. . ."

Icheb swallowed back the knot in his throat. It was touching that q would do this for him. Giving him a second chance to live. That even though Icheb would lose so much, perhaps the gains could make up for it.

q's shoulders slumped, "Maybe I was being selfish. . .Mortal morality still seems to allude me. . ." He turned away from his friend, "I . . .I just couldn't leave you there any longer. Not like that." He reached up slowly to Icheb's borg ocular implant. Touching it tenderly.

Icheb smiled thinly, putting a hand on his. For a moment they stayed like that, locked in the moment.

q pulled back.

"As soon as I could, I distracted my father with something about a Picard and the Enterprise. . . And then I snapped you here. And so . . .here we are!" He raised his hands up, presenting the surrounding environment. "Your alive again, and we can do whatever we want!"

Icheb was silent. "I think I would like to just. . .sit for a while." He put his hands on his knees, looking down solemnly.

They sat in silence for a moment, but q was quickly growing anxious. "You know, I never stopped checking in on you?"

Icheb raised his head, his eyes meeting q's, "Is that supposed to be comforting?"

q scoffed, "Uh, yeah!"

Icheb frowned again, "Why didn't you ever visit?"

q's eyes widened, "Yeah. . .Sorry about that. Turns out being a 'Savior' meant doing a bunch of work! Can you believe it!? Would not recommend!"

Icheb chuckled, but then frowned again, "I was a savior as well once too."

q flinched, "Oh yeah." He cringed remembering, the rather uncomfortable circumstances Icheb had been in after his birth. ". . . Sorry."

Icheb smiled, though whistfully, it was a smile nonetheless, "It's alright. . .I am grateful that you saved me."

q blushed nudging Icheb in the shoulder. "I know that." q looked up towards the sky.

cheb sighed, "I suppose I'm stuck with you forever now."

q smirked, "Yup! . . .Now I get to make up for all that lost time!" He leaned forward attempting to kiss the ex-borg, only for his lips to meet Icheb's hand.

"I don't think so. . ."

q pouted, "What? Why not!?"

"At least take me on a date first." Icheb chuckled.

q paused, a smug smirk on his face, "I know just the place . . ." He raised his hand and with a snap, the two dissapeared in a flash of light.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending was rushed. 
> 
> I haven't done a fic in a while and just wanted to play with the dialogue a bit with these characters, because I love them.
> 
> I will say one thing, at least Picard got this side of the fandom poppin'.


End file.
